beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue hunter
Leggionaire 'LAUNCHER' leggionaire doesn't have a ordinairy launcher cause than the launcher would break under its shear wheight, instead it has the shotgun launcher ,u aim with the gun-sight on the launcher ,and pull the trigger,and then leggionaire gets launched out of the gun which will make him spin at an incredible speed, though there is a high recoil ,not anyone can wield it. 'FACE BOLT: shotgun leggionnairre' You see a cape and a shotgun and, its coloured black and red ,this metal facebolt weighs 65 grams being really heavy for a metal facebolt ,it makes his attack ,defence and balance way up whilist it lowers speed and stamina. '4D clear wheel: headband I' This clear wheel isn't a ordinary one ,it is more in a upward dome form ,just ending before the face bolts top, its filled with metal making it stronger and protecting it form above attacks ,but also heavier ,it ups his attack ,defense and balance whilist lowering speed. this clear wheel weighs 200 gram. '4D pc frame : protector cape I' this pc frame isn't an ordinairy one , this pc frame is the widest piece in this bey ,the pc frame uses magnetism to pull its opponents to it ,or to push them away , also the protector cape is realy thick making it heavier ,the protector cape also has little spikes on it so if the enemie comes near they'll get pounced back and get scratched by the little spikes.the protector cape weighs 400 grams. '4D metal frame :gun attacker I' The gun attacker I metal frame is a frame made for long range combat and not close ,it is also thereby the 2nd smalled part , hence the only part being smaller is the face bolt ,the gun attacker I has al sorts of holes in it smal and big ones ,the small used for strong small long range attacks and the big ones for impacting attacks used for a bigger area, the holes al lead to the middle of the metal frame where a little magnet is placed ,the frame has in the inner layer a small magnetic spray creating a magnetic pulse between the magnet and the frame ,the gun attacker I uses this magnetic pulse to attack the enemy from long range. But there is one cool thing about this frame ,it can change form ,this change expands the gun attacker I , making it wider as the core ,the magnetic pulse gets pushed out all the time now making a invisible magnetic blade around it pushing/damaging the opponents bey, the metal frame weighs 200 grams. '4D core:giant speeder ' the giant speeder core actualy does what it names indicate ,it speeds the bey up, it also has ,just like the metal frame ,a lot of tiny holes int it ,only here the big holes are replaced by even more tiny holes ,only these tiny holes suck air in the bey and then pushing it out again ,making it gain alot of speed ,without the loss of stamina , and the tiny holes also can genarate a lot of wind , used as a air shield or as air rifle .the core weighs 25 gram '4D bottom:extreme condition I' The extreme condition I gives a giant stamina boost to leggionaire ,making leggionaire able to fight longer battles,it also has a flat tip which gives it extra balance and control ,seeing that the weight of leggionaire is huge it can really use this boost , it also has the ability to gather some air from the giant speeder to make a mini earthqauke in the arena or to lift itself from the ground. it weighs 150 gram. 'Abilities:' 'Wind turbine:' Leggionaire starts non stop shooting out wind gaining tremendous speed ,whilist also making an air shield, if the enemy bey hits the shield it'll be blown back and would have some low damage,though this ability is hard to maintain for longer periods because it drains leggionaire's stamina realy fast, 'Bombing attack:' Leggionaire aims al his big hole cannons up to the sky and shoots, letting the magnetic pulses crash into the ground from the air, making a giant magnetic shockwave, and almost completly destroying the arena, except the spot where leggionaire stands. 'Aerodive:' using the small holes in the bottom to blast air out leggionaire comes of the gound and goes up high in the air , than he keeps sucking air in through his core and he is storing magnetical pulses as he rises, then he stops rising and goes straight on crash course with the other bey and at the last moment he unleashes his magnetic pulse and air for a giant magnetic/air wave around him crashing full force on the opponent giving high damage. ' 'Special ability :Electric discharger the magnet in him starts spinning while spinning its building up electricity , and while building up its starts a combo attack on the opponent , finnaly uppercutting his opponent in the air if he has been fully charged, he then persuits his enemy in the sky unleashing yet another combo and finnaly ends it with a hard hit to the ground ,then just before the enemy hits the ground he unleashes the charged electricity into a giant electric beam, destroying the whole arena and everything in it. 'Fun Facts about this bey' it is comletly made out of metal and steel it is really heavy having the weight of almost 3 lightweight bey. it's bit beast is a bit beast hunter using a shotgun to kill the other bit beasts.